


A Johnlock Drama

by hwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwriter/pseuds/hwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been in a coma for a while when Sherlock decides to cut off life support</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Johnlock Drama

Sherlock and Molly stood at the observing window to John’s room,standing next to each other and not saying anything, just looking, Molly with her head down and Sherlock with his eyes gazing straight ahead. Molly gave Sherlock a sad, but slightly nervous sideways glance. 

“You can go in, if you want.” said Molly quietly at Sherlock’s shoulder, her head bowed again. Sherlock nodded his head numbly and slouched over to the door, gracefully pulling it open, his jacket fluttering in the breeze. He hesitated in the doorway, stopping to let his gaze sweep over John lying unconscious on the hospital bed, all sorts of monitors beeping and wires connected to his arms. His head lay on the side on a snow white pillow, his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted, a few strands of hair falling across his forehead. Sherlock took off his jacket to reveal the deep purple shirt that John liked so much. He shut his eyes for a moment, although it felt like he hadn’t because the image of John in the hospital bed, hurt and broken, was burned into his eyelids. 

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, then walked slowly over to Johns bed, his eyesight becoming blurry, thinking about what he was about to do. He quickly blinked his eyes to clear them. He would not cry. He sat down near the end of the bed and put his hand on John’s leg. Just then two nurses came into the room. “Are you Sherlock Holmes?” the first one asked with a kind expression on her face.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, his voice gruff. 

“The one who ordered for John Watson to be taken off life support?”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered again, blankly. 

“Don’t worry,” said the first nurse, putting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, “You made the right choice. He’s been in a coma for a while now and if he hasn’t woken up yet, it’s unlikely that he will anytime soon.” Sherlock just nodded his head. The second nurse was busy walking around the room, setting things up and bringing a stand with a small red button on it near the bed. “This is the button that you push, when you’re ready.” Sherlock swallowed and stared at the button, his heart pounding as the two nurses left the room. He looked over at Molly, still standing at the window, and then down at John. He moved higher up in the bed and held John in his lap, one hand supporting his head and another around his waist. 

“It’s alright John.” Sherlock said, brushing the loose strands of hair away from Johns forehead. “This is what is needed to be done. You’re going to a better place now.” Sherlock’s voice cracked and he swallowed, closing his eyes for moment. “But before you go John,” Sherlock said, his voice trembling, “ I want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry that i hurt you and that it led you to this. I never meant for any of this to happen and i have driven you to this and its all my fault.” Sherlock’s voice was despairingly sad and his face matched his voice exactly. He took in a quick sharp breath and shut his eyes, leaning his head on John’s chest, just coveting his body while it was still warm and trying to save the feeling on his memory forever. Sherlock finally sat up, his eyes red. “I love you John.” He whispered. He leaned over and pressed his lips to John’s one last time. Molly was still standing outside the window, her hands pressed over her mouth and tears leaving glistening paths on her cheeks.  
John’s eyes popped open. He did not move at all, just looked at Sherlock, who was still softly kissing him, then to Molly who gave a gasp behind the window, that Sherlock did not hear, and started laughing through her tears. One of the monitors beside Johns bed started beeping quietly and Sherlock did not hear that either. John slowly closed his eyes, put his arm around Sherlock and kissed him back. Sherlock felt pressure against his own lips and on his back and abrubtly sat up. He saw John looking at him, eyes glistening. He gave a strangled cry of “John!” and then broke down into enormous sobs at the sight of his doctor being alive. “John.” he said agian through the sobs and engulfed him in hugs and kisses. “John, I’m so sorry. So so sorry, you couldn’t posibly know how sorry I am.” Sherlock said with his head on Johns chest, his sobs now more controlled into just tears. John sat up and took Sherlocks face in his hands, bringing it up so that it was right in front of his. “It’s all right Sherlock, it’s all right.” Sherlock started to shake his head but John held it in place with his hands. “No, really,it is.”John said, looking straight into Sherlocks eyes. Sherlock nodded his head in defeat and laid back down on John’s chest. They both closed their eyes and laid there, contented just to be in each other's presence.


End file.
